A Love Story
by ninanutter
Summary: Part 2 :: YunJae :: Slight! YooSu :: Yoochun POV :: Yaoi :: BL :: No summary just RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Happy YunJae 5th anniversary ^^ **

**(June 10th 2007 - June 10th 2012)**

.  
.

**~~ YUNJAE: A LOVE STORY ~~**

**..**

**..**

**Length: **Two shots

**Author: **Shin Min Rin

**Twitter: **ninanutter

**Cast : **Yoochun, Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin, Yoona

**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of pure fiction

**Warning: **OOC, typos, boy's love, boy x boy, yaoi, shounen-ai. Yang tidak nyaman dengan hal-hal ini, silakan pergi

Cerita kebanyakan menggunakan** _Yoochun POV_**

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

**Summary:**_ Karena hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki, Yoochun dihukum kerja sosial di sebuah panti jompo selama 6 bulan. Di sana dia menemukan sesuatu..._

_.  
_

* * *

.

"Saudara Park Yoochun, dengan ini Pengadilan Negeri Kota Seoul memutuskan anda dihukum kerja sosial di panti jompo selama 6 bulan atau 180 hari. Masa kerja sosial anda dimulai tiga hari sejak putusan ini dijatuhkan. Anda juga diwajibkan membiayai pengobatan korban sampai sembuh."

Tok! Tok! Tok! Hakim pengadilan Negeri Kota Seoul mengetukkan palunya.

Annyeong, namaku Park Yoochun. Usiaku 26 tahun. Orang-orang terdekatku biasa memanggil "Yoochun" atau "Chunnie."

Dan apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang sidang Pengadilan Negeri Seoul. Sepuluh hari yang lalu aku tertangkap tangan mengemudi sambil mengantuk sehingga hampir menabrak pejalan kaki di trotoar.

Waktu itu aku baru pulang kerja pada jam dua belas malam. Aku bekerja penuh waktu di sebuah restoran sebagai j_unior chef._ Spesialisasiku adalah _Western Foods and Beverages_, sesuai dengan jurusan yang kuambil sewaktu mengambil diploma chef di Amerika Serikat.

Akhir pekan itu memang restoran sangat ramai sehingga semua orang yang ada di restoran pun harus lembur. Dan sebagai seorang chef, tentu saja ada pekerjaan ekstra untuk kami karena harus memasak tanpa henti untuk tamu. Meja tunggu selalu penuh. Tidak sempat ada meja yang kosong karena selalu ada pelanggan yang mengantri untuk makan di tempat kami. Pesanan datang secara non-stop dan membuat kami semua bekerja ekstra keras.

Sepulang dari restoran, aku merasa sangat lelah karena sekian jam berkutat di dapur. Mencuci dan memotong-motong bahan makanan, menyiapkan bumbu dan sebagainya. Di akhir jam kerja, tubuhku serasa mau rontok sampai capainya. Lelah dan mengantuk, mungkin itu faktor yang membuatku tidak konsentrasi ketika mengemudi dalam perjalanan pulang. Mobilku oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan sampai terpental ke trotoar. Dan si korban berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Jadilah dia hampir terserempet oleh mobilku.

Aku dituntut oleh si korban melalui pengacaranya. Setelah melewati dua kali sidang, akhirnya putusan _in kracht_ dijatuhkan. Dan jadilah sekarang aku harus menjalaninya.

Begitu mendengar putusan hakim, tubuhku langsung merosot di kursi 'pesakitan' ruang sidang. Kaget sekaligus lega. Lega, karena ternyata hukumanku agak ringan. Daripada masuk penjara. Kaget, karena aku harus menjalani hukuman bekerja sosial di panti jompo.

Aku memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Bekerja di pantai jompo yah... Pasti membosankan sekali. Apalagi selama enam bulan ini aku akan bertemu dengan ahjusshi dan ahjumma yang tidak aku kenal. Mungkin mereka semua juga sudah pikun. Berbicara tentang orang-orang tua seperti mereka, aku jarang sekali bergaul dengan orang-orang seusia mereka karena di lingkunganku sendiri pun jarang. Kakek dan nenekku pun sudah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil, jadi tidak banyak tahu tentang kepribadian orang-orang seusia mereka.

Hufft, pasti enam bulan ini akan sangat membosankan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku harus menjalaninya.

Kakiku berjalan cepat mengikuti pengacaraku ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di gedung Pengadilan Negeri ini. Begitu putusan hakim sudah dijatuhkan, aku diharuskan menerima pengarahan tentang apa saja _job description-_ku nanti. Sampailah kami berdua di sebuah ruangan. Di sana sudah ada dua orang yang menunggu kami. Seorang yang mengenakan seragam, kemungkinan dia adalah pegawai di Pengadilan Negeri ini. Dan seorang lagi mengenakan setelah berwarna gelap dan dasi merah.

Pengacaraku yang pertama kali berbicara kepada kedua orang itu. _"Annyeonghasseo._ Saya Oh Jujin, pengacara Park Yoochun-ssi..." dia menunjukku "...kami kemari untuk menerima rincian putusan sidang satu jam yang lalu." Kami membungkukkan badan ke arah dua orang yang lebih dulu berada di ruangan itu dan mereka juga membungkuk ke kami. "Saya Han Wanji dan ini adalah Shim Changmin-ssi," ujar namja berseragam sambil menunjuk ke namja yang memakai setelan, "...dia petugas dari Dinas Sosial Kota Seoul yang akan memandu dan mengawasi Park Yoochun-ssi."

Aku langsung tertegun melihat si namja yang memakai setelan jas. Menurutku dia keterlaluan sekali... tingginya. Mungkin hampir dua meter. Aku terpaksa mendongak memandangnya. Rambutnya ikal kecokelatan _( A/N: inget style Changmin pas SM Town New York 2011? Author meleleh )._ Mengenakan setelan resmi berwarna hitam yang membungkus kakinya yang panjang. Kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna merah menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Entah apa tugasnya di sini. Sungguh, dia tidak cocok berada di gedung yang suram dan penuh dengan orang-orang bermasalah seperti disini. Menurutku dia lebih cocok bekerja sebagai artis, mungkin sebagai aktor? Kugelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. Ya ampun, pikiranku kok melantur kemana-mana.

Petugas Dinas Sosial yang bernama Shim Changmin itu membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya."

Tuan Oh kemudian menyerahkan memo yang diberikan oleh panitera sidang tadi kepada si namja berseragam. "Park Yoochun-ssi..." Aku langsung maju ke arah mereka berdua, "...ini rincian tugas sosial yang harus ada kerjakan."

Sebuah kertas berisi jadwal kerja sosialku selama 180 hari alias 6 bulan. Apa iniiiii? Membersihkan kamar mandi di panti jompo? Mengepel lorong? Oh God, tugas-tugas rumah tangga ini harus kukerjakan juga? Sebenarnya aku ini dihukum atau dijadikan pembantu sih? Dan keterangan di bagian paling bawah kertas menunjukkan bahwa aku harus mengerjakan tugasku dengan sungguh-sungguh dan satu orang pengawas akan ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku.

Jadi namja-setinggi-tiang-listrik ini yang akan mengawasiku? Mengawasiku mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah tangga? asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl ! #$%^&*

Sekali lagi kulirik si Pengawas. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing, bisa dibilang agak kurus. Tidak sesuai dengan tingginya. Mungkin dia makannya sedikit (?) Dan dia terlihat lebih muda dariku.

Okeeeeee... Mungkin aku bisa sedikit menyogoknya supaya memberikan penilaian yang baik. Jika nilaiku baik, mungkin pihak pengadilan bisa mengurangi hukuman sehingga aku tidak perlu jadi pembantu selama enam bulan ini.

Otakku sibuk menerka-nerka 'sogokan' apa yang akan kuberikan pada si pengawas. Mari kita pikirkan satu persatu. Hmmm, skillku adalah memasak. Tapi kelihatannya si pengawas tidak suka makan. Tubuhnya kurus sih. Sayang sekali, padahal aku pintar membuat berbagai macam hidangan.

Jadi apa dong? Masa pakai duit? Duh, duit siapa yang mau kupakai? Hampir semua tabunganku sudah kupakai untuk membayar uang muka rumah kecil yang baru saja kubeli. Selama enam bulan kerja sosial pun aku terpaksa harus keluar dari pekerjaan karena tidak boleh melakukan double-job antara kerja reguler dan hukuman kerja sosial. Jadi selama enam bulan ini aku tidak mendapat penghasilan dan hanya mengandalkan dari tabungan saja. Lagipula kalau pakai duit nanti ketahuan Pengadilan kan tambah gawat. Bisa-bisa ada tuntutan baru lagi untukku: menyuap pengawas Pengadilan. _Andwaeeeeeeee!_

Baiklah. Keputusan terakhir. Aku akan 'menyogok' si Pengawas dengan wanita. Kuamati jari-jarinya, belum ada cincin yang tersemat di situ. Aman. Belum menikah. Kalaupun dia sudah mempunyai kekasih atau sudah menikah tapi cincinnya tidak dipakai, itu bukan urusanku. Yang penting aku selamat, syukur-syukur hukumanku bisa dikurangi -,,-

Salah seorang chef wanita rekanku, dia lumayan cantik meski agak matre. Bukankah semua yeoja begitu? Mungkin aku juga bisa minta bantuan pacarku. Teman-temannya pasti banyak yang cantik. Pacarku adalah seorang guru sekolah dasar.

"Tuan Park, apa ada yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunanku. Pandanganku langsung menyusuri hingga ke bawah kertas. Memasak? Yak, tugas yang terakhir sangat mudah. Untunglah ada hukuman yang mungkin bisa kukerjakan dengan baik.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin nanti pertanyaan menyusul saja."

.

- Yunjae Is Real -

.

Hari ini rasanya berlalu begitu cepat. Meski demikian, hari masih sore ketika aku pulang ke rumah, baru jam enam sore. Biasanya aku baru sampai rumah jam sepuluh malam ke atas. Hari ini setelah menerima putusan Pengadilan, tentu saja aku langsung mengajukan surat pengunduran diri ke manajemen restoran. Mereka sangat menyayangkan salah satu chef andalannya pergi. "Bolehkah saya melamar lagi setelah masa hukuman saya berakhir?" tanyaku kepada manajerku tadi. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin," jawabnya singkat. Oh ya, tentu saja mereka tidak mau punya pegawai yang pernah berurusan dengan Pengadilan. Padahal aku hanya dihukum percobaan, bukan dihukum penjara.

Ah, seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang...

"Aku pulang."

Kulangkahkan kaki melewati pintu ruang tamu dengan gontai. Tertegun, pacarku duduk di sana, menungguku. Sebetulnya ini pemandangan yang biasa ketika Yoona ada di ruang tamu, menungguku pulang kerja. Bedanya, sekarang ada beberapa koper yang diletakkan di sisi sofa tempatnya duduk.

Yoona berdiri ketika melihatku masuk ruang tamu. Kedua tangannya diremas-remas dengan gugup. "Chunnie-ah..."

Tidak biasanya dia memanggilku seperti itu. Chagiya adalah panggilan sayangnya untukku.

"Aku harus pergi."

Tidak ada permintaan maaf. Bahkan tidak ada basa basi.

Kuhempaskan tubuh dengan keras ke sofa. Kugosok-gosok mataku, berusaha mengusir kepenatan disitu. Yoona ikut duduk di sebelahku. "Aku tidak bisa lagi. Appa menyuruhku pergi dari sini."

Kami berdua duduk dalam diam. Lama.

Kupecahkan keheningan di antara kami. "Sekarang?"

Yoona mengangguk. "Tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

Aku seharusnya sudah tahu ini. Appa Yoona keberatan. Bukan, bukan dia tidak bersedia dengan keadaan kami yang hidup bersama meski belum menikah, bukan itu masalahnya. Appa Yoona sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Tapi ketika mendengarku berurusan dengan hukum, dia bereaksi dengan keras. Dan Yoona diminta untuk kembali pulang ke rumah-nya.

"Tapi kau akan menungguku kan?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Yoona yang duduk di sampingku. Menungguku hingga selesai menjalani hukuman kerja sosial. Setelah itu aku akan berusaha supaya appa Yoona mengizinkan kami hidup bersama lagi. Kusentuh pipinya dengan ibu jariku.

Yoona semakin menundukkan wajah tirusnya. Rambutnya yang belah tengah tergerai di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Setitik air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. "Aku takut... tidak bisa, Chun."

"Maksudmu?" Kukerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti.

Air mata Yoona mulai membanjir. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Benarlah.

"Aku... aku diminta melanjutkan sekolah ke Todai,* Chun. Appa yang akan membiayaiku," ujarnya dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena teredam oleh suara tangisannya.

"Jauh sekali..." sambutku lirih. Kepala kusandarkan ke bantalan sofa. Tangan kananku menutupi mataku. Yoona masih saja sesenggukan di sampingku.

Tahulah aku. Rupanya appa Yoona ingin menjauhkan putrinya dariku. Pengiriman Yoona ke Jepang merupakan penolakan kepadaku secara halus. Beliau tidak ingin lagi aku ada di samping putrinya. Memang akhir-akhir ini appa Yoona agak turut campur dalam hubungan kami. Sebagai anak satu-satunya, tentu dia menjadi perhatian appa-nya, apalagi umma Yoona juga sudah tiada. Yoona sering sekali diminta untuk tidur di rumah, yang berarti dia tidak tidur bersamaku. Ditambah dengan kesibukanku yang sering pulan malam, rasanya keakraban dan keintiman kami semakin berkurang.

Kugosok-gosok wajahku. Hubungan kami selama setahun lebih ini ternyata saat ini sedang mendapat ujian.

Tiba-tiba Yoona berdiri. Aku mengikutinya. Dia masih menunduk meski sudah tidak sesenggukan lagi. "Bye, Chunnie..." Diseretnya koper keluar ruang tamu tanpa menoleh lagi padaku.

_That's it?_ Begitu saja? Tak ada pelukan. Hanya ada ucapan selamat tinggal...

Kedua kakiku tiba-tiba terasa berat. Semua terasa begitu cepat. Aku tidak kuasa menahan Yoona. Kulihat tubuh ringkihnya berjalan menjauhiku dan keluar dari rumah. Rumah-ku. Rumah yang setahun ini menjadi saksi perjalanan kisah kami berdua. Dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi bahwa aku sendirian.

.

- Yunjae Is Real -

.

Entah apa yang kemudian terjadi. Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah berakhir di sebuah pub lokal. Sedang memesan minuman di meja counter ketika kudengar sebuah suara melengking di dekatku, "Minta yang biasa, hyung." Ah, seorang pelanggan pub duduk di sebelahku. Tempat ini memang sedang penuh sesak pada malam hari. Kebanyakan para pekerja yang baru pulang bekerja mampir ke sini. Suasana di sini memang nyaman. Tidak terlalu luas sehingga pengunjung juga tidak terlalu banyak. Di sini juga tersedia makanan berat dan ringan sehingga menjadi salah satu favorit pelanggan selain menyediakan minuman beralkohol seperti layaknya sebuah pub. Dan sekarang ini sangat ramai. Lumayanlah, aku bisa mengamati berbagai macam orang untuk mengusir kegalauanku.

Aku bersiap memesan gelas kedua ketika suara melengking itu memanggilku. "Yoochun?" Huh? Bahkan di sini pun ada yang mengenaliku, pikirku narsis. Segera menoleh ke arah suara.

"Junsu?"

Kim Junsu, namja berpipi tembam dan bersuara melengking, ternyata pelanggan yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengenalnya karena dia adalah salah seorang pemilik toko daging dan seafood. Restoranku sering membeli bahan-bahan segar dari situ. Meski status Junsu sebagai pemilik, tapi dia sering sekali mengantarkan bahan-bahan itu sendiri ke restoran. Dia bilang dia hanya menggantikan pegawainya yang tidak masuk. Tapi apa mungkin pegawainya tidak masuk kerja sampai dua kali seminggu? Tidak tahu juga yah. Mungkin karena dia tidak percaya kepada pegawainya jadi diantar sendiri. Bisa jadi.

Aku mengangguk sedikit, tanpa suara. Lalu pandanganku beralih kembali ke minuman di depanku. Sungguh, aku sedang tidak ingin bercakap-cakap sekarang. Sesaat setelah bartender memberiku gelas kedua, segera kutengguk isinya sampai habis.

"Ih, netes-netes nih~"

Tiba-tiba merinding. Junsu mengelap leleran minuman yang keluar dari sudut bibirku dengan sehelai tisu. Aku memang minum dengan tergesa-gesa.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu. Junsu memandangku dengan wajahnya yang polos. Tangannya masih saja mengelap sudut bibirku. Uh! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau tiba-tiba aku merasa gerah dengan perlakuannya yang aneh itu.

"Nah, sudaaahhh~~" ucapnya riang. "Sudah bersih sekarang..."

Aku masih saja memandangnya.

"Yoochun-ah?" Tangannya bergerak-gerak di depan wajahku. "Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu agak merah." Junsu membulatkan matanya. Kuamati saja. Sekilas terlihat seperti pandangan kuatir di sana.

Aku membuang muka. Wajahku terasa sedikit panas. Pasti karena disini sedang penuh sesak. Ya pasti karena itu.

"Yoochun-ah?" Kali ini Junsu memegang lenganku. Agak berjengit sedikit tapi sayangnya membentur seseorang yang duduk di kiriku. Segera memohon maaf begitu orang itu melotot padaku karena merasa terganggu. Terpaksa aku duduk merapat di sebelah Junsu.

"Junsu-ah, tolong lepaskan lenganku."

Dia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari lengan kananku. _"Mi... mianhae,"_ ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Gugup.

Dasar aneh.

Meneruskan kembali acara minumku yang tertunda sebentar. Mood sudah agak berantakan tapi aku masih berniat menghabiskan waktu di pub ini.

"Ah, Yoochun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu di restoran hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

Dari tadi aku memasang wajah jangan-ganggu-aku. Rupanya Junsu belum menyerah. Atau mungkin karena saking polosnya dia jadi tidak tahu jika aku tidak mau diganggu? Meski demikian, aku tidak mau berlaku tidak sopan jadi kujawab saja, "Ne. Aku memang tidak masuk kerja."

"Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi matanya membulat. Terlihat... imut. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa gerah lagi sehingga berkeringat.

"Hmmm..."

Aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Bagaimana aku bisa bilang padanya jika mengundurkan diri. Lebih tepatnya dipaksa mengundurkan diri oleh pihak manajemen restoran. Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada seorang yang jobless alias tidak punya pekerjaan. Aku segera minta bartender mengisi ulang gelasku. Bukankah ini tujuanku datang ke pub: melepaskan stress karena sekarang aku seorang yang jobless. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku harus diingatkan lagi jika sudah tidak punya pekerjaan.

"Wae?" Junsu rupanya tipe orang yang tidak mudah menyerah.

Maaf Junsu, aku tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, aku kan bisa bertanya langsung kepada manajermu ya." Dikeluarkannya sebuah ponsel dari saku jaketnya.

_Wait!_ Jangan bilang kalau dia ngambek karena aku tidak mau memberitahunya. _For fuck's sake,_ dia umur berapa, pakai acara ngambek segala! Tapi daripada orang mengetahui kebenaran itu dari manajerku, lebih baik aku sendiri yang memberitahunya.

_"Arasso, arasso._ Baiklah kalau kau ingin tahu. Aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan dan aku dihukum kerja sosial selama enam bulan, otomatis tidak mungkin double-job bekerja di restoran jika menjalani hukuman." Kukatakan dalam satu kalimat panjang.

Hening. Junsu terlihat salah tingkah. "Oh, begitu yah... _Mianhae,_ Yoochun. Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh cepat atau lambat semua orang juga akan tahu."

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Kuangkat bahu dengan cuek. "Tentu saja menjalani hukumanku dulu. Setelah itu, yah, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Ah, aku harus pergi." Junsu melirik arlojinya lantas menghabisan minumannya. "Semoga sukses." Diremasnya bahuku, seolah memberi kekuatan.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan meneruskan memesan minuman sampai kehilangan kesadaran.

.

- Yunjae Is Real -

.

Dua hari setelah mabuk berat itu, aku mendapati diriku sedang tergesa-gesa bersiap menuju ke panti jompo yang letaknya hanya jaraknya hanya sepuluh menit dari rumahku. Kuputuskan untuk jalan kaki saja, hitung-hitung olahraga dan penghematan bensin tentunya. Selama enam bulan ini aku tidak mendapat penghasilan, hanya mengandalkan hidup dari tabungan saja. Untuk makan dan minum tentu aku menumpang di panti jompo. Ah sial, rasanya aku sudah cocok jika jadi penghuni panti jompo sebab aku rasanya sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi layaknya orang-orang jompo itu.

_Ouch!_ Tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung sesuatu dan aku jatuh terjerembab. Rupanya aku tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah benda yang terjepit di antara aspal jalanan yang agak rusak. Cepat-cepat berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajuku yang kotor kena debu. Telapak tangan sedikit lecet karena bersentuhan dengan aspal ketika menahan tubuh yang terjatuh tadi.

_Wait,_ apa itu? Sebuah benda kotak berwarna coklat tua. Dompet. Lumayan bagus. Agak menggembung. Mungkin isinya penuh.

Rupanya Tuhan berbaik hati kepada hamba-Nya. Setelah kesialan kini datang keberuntungan. Menoleh ke sekitar. Sepi. Segera saja kumasukkan ke dalam saku longcoat-ku. Nanti saja membongkarnya. Sekarang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Harus cepat sampai di tempat tujuan. Peduli setan jika ada yang kehilangan. Salahnya sendiri.

Ternyata telat sepuluh menit di panti jompo. Pengawas Pengadilan _setinggi-tiang-listrik_ itu sudah ada disana, menyambutku dengan sebuah kalimat, "Kenapa telat?"

Shim Changmin-ssi mengenakan setelan navy blue dan kemeja biru laut. Rasanya dia seperti keluar dari majalah fashion. Beda denganku yang berpenampilan seadanya dan berkeringat karena habis berlari dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Pengawas itu melihatku dengan pandangan meremehkan. Kupasang wajah sedih, meminta maaf dan menunjukkan luka di tangan karena jatuh. Pengawas itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan segera menyuruhku mulai melakukan tugas-tugasku.

_'Sabar Chun, sabar, jangan sampai kau mendapat hukuman lebih, apalagi sampai dipenjara.'_

Bolak balik aku menyemangati diri sendiri supaya tidak berbuat kesalahan lagi. Jika tidak ingat dia adalah Pengawas, pasti sudah kupukul dia. Masih muda saja sudah belagu begitu. Mentang-mentang punya kekuasaan.

Pengawas Pengadilan itu ditemani seorang pengurus panti jompo yang dengan gembira menerimaku. "Kami senang sekali mendapat bantuan di sini."

_Yeah right,_ kalian seneng, aku yang menderita. Kehilangan pekerjaan dan pacar. Tapi tak urung kuikuti saja mereka.

"Tolong simpan tas dan coat anda disini. Anda harus bersih. Maklum, disini hanya ada orang-orang tua dengan kesehatan yang yah, tidak sebagus anda yang masih muda," kata si pengurus panti sambil membawaku menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Di sana ada beberapa locker dan sebuah toilet kecil. Rupanya panti ini sering dijadikan tempat untuk pekerja sosial melakukan tugasnya. Buktinya ada beberapa foto di dinding yang menunjukkan para pengurus sedang berpose dengan para relawan yang pernah bertugas di sini.

Untunglah, paling tidak aku mempunyai ruangan pribadi di sini.

"Berapa orang relawan yang bekerja dengan saya?" tanyaku iseng sambil melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Siapa tahu ada juga orang-orang yang mendapat "hukuman" selain aku. Kan lumayan buat dijadikan teman.

"Tidak ada. Hanya anda saja."

Si Pengawas yang menjawab sambil melirikku. Uh, tidak perlu mengingatkan bahwa aku telah melanggar hukum. Kenapa sih si Pengawas ini "sulit" sekali? Kalau susah didekati begini, bisa-bisa rencanaku gagal. Iya, rencanaku semula. Rencana untuk "menyogok" dia dengan seorang wanita. Kelihatannya dia bukan tipe yang gampang disenangkan atau dibujuk. Duh, belum-belum kok ada rintangan begini sih.

"Yoochun-ssi?" Pengurus panti memanggilku.

_"Ne?"_ jawabku cepat-cepat sambil memusatkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Saya pergi dulu ya. Jika butuh apa-apa, saya ada di ruangan pengurus. Yang tahu detil tugas anda kan Changmin-ssi." Senyumnya sambil beranjak pergi.

Si Pengawas memberikan kode supaya aku duduk di kursi di depannya. "Ini jadwalmu... hyung."

Aku menaikkan alis. Aneh sekali dia memanggilku begitu. Ingin mengakrabkan diri, eh?

"Baiklah. Jadi sekarang aku mengepel ruangan hall panti ya," gumamku sambil meneliti kertas di depanku. Ternyata tugasku hanya memasak makan siang dan mengepel saja. Itu sih tugas mudah. Tapi aku tetap harus pulang pada jam lima sore. Jadi jika tugasku sudah selesai sebelum waktunya, aku harus menunggu hingga jam lima baru boleh pulang. Begitu terus mulai Senin sampai Sabtu.

Panti jompo ini terdiri dari dua lantai. Total penghuninya berjumlah sekitar empat puluh orang. Beberapa orang pengurus panti juga tidur di sini. Mereka menyediakan beberapa hiburan disini, antara lain televisi, meja untuk permainan kartu, dan bermacam-macam lainnya. Sambil mengepel, aku melihat tingkah polah mereka. Ada yang melihat televisi, mengobrol, merajut, ada juga yang berjalan-jalan di taman yang asri. Kelihatannya para pengurus panti berusaha membuat suasana senyaman mungkin untuk penghuni tua mereka.

Aku hampir selesai mengepel ketika kudengar sebuah suara. "Ayolah... jangan bandel. Kami sudah sering mengatakan ini."

Kuangkat kepala dan melihat ke asal suara yang ternyata dari arah dapur. Seorang juru masak berbadan tinggi besar dan memakai celemek sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di depan pintu dapur.

"Tidak. Anda tidak boleh masuk ke dapur." Si juru masak berkata dengan tegas sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya.

Huh? Seperti berkata kepada seorang bocah saja. Ketika melihatku di kejauhan, si juru masak tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu seolah berkata, "Begitulah kelakuan penghuni panti ini." Aku tersenyum maklum. Mungkin di antara mereka banyak yang sudah pikun dan semacamnya.

Seorang namja penghuni panti terlihat berdiri di depan dapur dan berdiri berhadapan dengan juru masak tersebut. Juru masak berbadan tinggi besar menutupi pintu dapur yang terbuka dengan seluruh badannya sedangkan namja tua itu melongok-longokkan kepala, melihat ke dalam dapur.

"Tidak boleh," ulang si juru masak dengan tegas.

Si namja tua -yang tidak boleh memasuki dapur- membalikkan badan dan berlalu dari depan dapur tanpa berkata apapun. Dia berjalan menjauhi dapur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ketika berjalan melewatiku, aku bisa melihat bahwa rambutnya sudah mulai memutih, terutama akar-akar rambut yang baru saja tumbuh.

Tapi yang membuatku tertegun adalah dia mempunyai kulit yang sangat putih dan terlihat masih halus meski sudah mulai dimakan oleh keriput di sana sini. Sepasang matanya berwarna coklat, bulat dan tajam. Hidung yang kecil dan mancung. Bibirnya merah dan mengerucut marah, seolah-olah dia adalah anak kecil yang tidak diberi mainan.

"Jaejoong-ssi!"

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

.

_Keterangan:_

Todai = Universitas Tokyo

.

* * *

.

**Author's zone**

_Juni.10.2012_

.

After knowing YunJae long time ago, I found out that all (yaoi) couples in K-Pop seemed so FAKE. YunJae is real. Period ~_* /ngeyel :D :D

YunJae muncul di chapter depan ya. Saya janji update cepet karena fanfic ini cuma **two shots** aja.

Saya tahu ini fanfic gagal -_- Saya ga sreg sama fanfic ini -_- Ya sudahlah, review please ?

.

**-Nina-**


	2. Chapter 2

Adakah yang menunggu FF ini? Kalau ada, mohon maaf karena SANGAT telat update-nya hohooooo ^^

Genap 9 bulan sudah FF ini hiatus. Sekarang udah_ 'mbrojol,'_ lanjut ke chapter 2 ^^

..

..

**~~ A LOVE STORY ~~**

**..**

**..**

**Length: **2 of (?)

**Author: **Shin Min Rin

**Twitter: **ninanutter

**Cast : **Yoochun, Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Shim Changmin

**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of pure fiction

**Warning: **OOC, typos, boy's love, boy x boy, yaoi, shounen-ai. Yang tidak nyaman dengan hal-hal ini, silakan pergi

.

Cerita kebanyakan menggunakan** _Yoochun POV_**

**_._**

* * *

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

..

"Jaejoong-_ssi!_"

Kudengar suara si koki-tinggi-besar berteriak kepada namja tua yang berjalan melewatiku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya itu. Aku menoleh ke arah si namja tua yang berjalan menjauh lalu memandang si koki.

"Diakah yang anda panggil?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk namja tua yang berjalan pelan menjauh. Si koki mendekatiku sambil mengangguk. "Iya, aku memanggil dia. Namanya Kim Jaejoong..." dia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "...selalu saja seperti ini..."

_"Wae?"_ tanyaku tak paham. Aku kan baru beberapa jam disini.

"Dia selalu saja mengganggu di dapur kami."

"Mengganggu?" Kuangkat alis tanda tidak mengerti. "Mengganggu bagaimana maksud hyung?"

"Dia selalu ingin memasak di dapur kami!" jawab Lee Changmin.

"Bukankah itu bagus, hyung? Kalian akan mendapat tenaga tambahan," ujarku.

Memang setelah melihat dapur tadi, aku mendapati ternyata mereka punya lima koki, termasuk koki-tinggi-besar yang sekarang berbicara denganku, Lee Changmin. Iya, namanya hampir sama dengan si pengawas itu, sama-sama bernama Changmin.

Empat orang koki lainnya ada Ryeowook, _namja_ bertubuh mungil tapi cekatan.

Kim Kibum, _namja_ bermata kucing yang cerewetnya melebihi seorang _ahjumma. _Dia tidak suka dipanggil Kibum melainkan minta dipanggil Key saja.

Hyoyeon, _yeoja_ yang enerjik dan ceplas ceplos. Teman berantem Key di dapur. Posisinya sebagai pemegang uang belanja alias bendahara dapur.

Yang terakhir adalah Victoria, imigran asal Cina yang cantik. Dia dan suaminya Nichkhun yang asal Thailand sudah lima tahun tinggal di Korea.

Mereka berlima - Lee Changmin, Ryeowook, Key, Hyoyeon, Victoria - harus memasak pagi-siang-sore untuk empat puluh orang penghuni panti plus belasan staf yang bekerja disana.

"Kau tidak paham. Jaejoong-_ssi_ selalu mengacau di dapur. Padahal kami harus selalu siap siaga memasak untuk penghuni panti. Selesai memasak sarapan, kami bersiap untuk memasak makan siang. Ketika penghuni panti banyak yang tidur karena kekenyangan setelah makan siang, kami masih berjibaku di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Begitu seterusnya."

Lagi-lagi Changmin _hyung_ menghembuskan napas berat. Sepertinya orang yang bernama Jaejoong-_ssi_ ini benar-benar mengacaukan dapur panti? Entahlah... Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk bersimpati dan segera mulai mengerjakan apa pun yang bisa kukerjakan di dapur. Tugasku hanya membantu mereka menyiapkan makan siang. Itu pun aku lakukan setelah tugas membersihkan ruangan selesai.

Kesibukan di dapur jelang makan siang segera menyita perhatianku. Changmin hyung sebagai koordinator koki segera memberiku tugas-tugas yang sangat familier dan biasa kukerjakan. Mulai dari menyiapkan dan menakar bahan, membersihkan bahan dan memotong-motong, semua kukerjakan dengan baik.

Sebetulnya tugas menyiapkan makan siang tidak terlalu berat karena kami hanya perlu membuat masakan tambahan. Bahan-bahannya pun sudah disiapkan oleh tim dapur sehari sebelumnya, jadi mereka tinggal mengolahnya di pagi hari sebelum sarapan. Menu pagi, siang dan sore pun sebetulnya sama terus. Kami hanya tinggal menambahkan bahan jika ada yang habis. Cuma memang menu tiap hari tentu saja harus berbeda. Jika tidak maka penghuni dan staf tentu akan bosan, bukan?

"Hyoyeon-_ah,_ kau sudah membeli bahan-bahan yang ada dalam daftar?"

Changmin _hyung_ berteriak kepada Hyoyeon yang sedang ada di pojok dapur. _Yeoja_ yang rambutnya dicat pirang itu sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku yang ada di meja dapur.

"Ya... ya... _oppa,_ aku sudah membeli semua bahan yang kau minta. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu kiriman seofood dan daging saja."

Hyoyeon tidak kalah keras dalam berteriak meski matanya masih sibuk berkutat dengan tulisan-tulisan dalam buku. Kaca mata yang dikenakannya sampai melorot ke hidung saking seriusnya dia menghitung uang belanja dapur.

"Hei kalian ini... Tidak bisakah kalian bicara normal tidak usah teriak-teriak?!"

Key si _namja_ mata kucing berkacak pinggang sambil melihat ke arah Hyoyeon. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika dua orang yang sama-sama cerewet ini sangat gemar adu mulut dan semakin 'memanaskan' suasana di dapur yang secara harfiah memang sudah panas oleh api dari kompor. Dia membawa sepanci besar kimchi yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari kendi khusus untuk menyimpan kimchi yang sudah difermentasi. Dengan setengah membanting dia meletakkan kimchi itu di atas meja pantry karena panci itu berat sekali.

"Hei Key, sudah berapa lama kau kerja disini? Masa masih belum terbiasa juga melihatku teriak-teriak?"

Hyoyeon menyahut dengan suara tetap berteriak meski Key ada di dekatnya. Dia sengaja ingin membuat Key marah. Key hanya mendengus dan segera menuju ke wastafel untuk mencuci sayuran. Lagi-lagi dia membanting panci. Kali ini korbannya adalah panci berisi sayuran. Aku melihat semua adegan di dapur dengan takjub.

"Jangan kuatir. Key dan Hyoyeon hanya bercanda. Tidak serius kok marahnya."

Victoria yang kalem tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sebelahku sambil tersenyum-senyum melihat kelakuan kedua rekannya itu. Dia memandangku dan berkata, "Kurasa itu cara mereka melampiaskan stress karena bekerja di tempat yang... kau tahu... penuh orang tua. Yah... mereka tentu saja membosankan dan tidak biasa diajak main sih." Vic mengedipkan mata. Wajahku sedikit memanas. Dia memang sangat cantik. _Seandainya saja dia belum menikah..._

_"Annyeong~~"_

Sebuah suara mengintepsi kegiatan kami di dapur. Kok rasanya aku seperti familiar dengan suara ceria ini?!

Benar saja. Ketika aku melihat ke arah pintu dapur, Kim Junsu si juragan daging dan seafood itu sedang membawa sebuah kotak yang terlihat cukup berat. Dia ditemani oleh dua orang yang membawa kotak yang sama. Rupanya dia juga menjadi supplier bahan makanan untuk panti ini.

Kenapa aku selalu saja bertemu dengannya dimana saja aku berada?

Hyoyeon yang tadi duduk segera menyambut Junsu. Dia membuka kulkas raksasa tempat menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan panti lalu memberi kode supaya Junsu dan dua orang temannya meletakkan kotak-kotak itu di dalamnya.

"Aahh~~ Junsu-_ah,_ syukur kau sudah datang," sambut Hyoyeon sambil tersenyum. "Changmin-_oppa!_" teriaknya kepada Changmin _hyung_ yang sedang menata sesuatu di rak atas dapur. "Ini daging pesananmu sudah tiba~"

_"Annyeong_ Changmin-_hyung._.." sapa Junsu kepada Changmin _hyung_ sambil tersenyum ketika dia berjalan ke arahnya.

_ "Annyeong_ Key, Ryeowook, Vic_ noona..."_

Pandangan mata Junsu tertuju ke arahku yang berdiri di sebelah Vic _noona._ Matanya yang sipit itu membulat. Dengan cepat dia menghampiriku.

"Chunnieee~ kau disini?" tanyanya dengan penuh semangat sambil mengguncang-guncang tanganku. Maksudnya sih menyalamiku. Senyumnya terlihat bercahaya? Entahlah. Mungkin karena dia orang yang ceria.

"Eehh kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"

Ryeowook yang dari tadi diam saja dan hanya melihat kemeriahan di dapur, tiba-tiba saja sudah nimbrung di antara kami. Dia bergabung dengan kami dan meninggalkan panci yang sedang diurusinya.

"Wookie, apakah sayurnya sudah kau masukkan semua?" tegur Changmin _hyung_ kepada Ryeowook. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia tidak suka melihat rekan-rekannya bergosip dan melalaikan pekerjaan.

"Sudah kok _hyung._ Tinggal menunggu matang saja," jawab Wookie, panggilan akrab Ryeowook. "Aku kan juga ingin mengenal Yoochun lebih jauh hehee..." ujarnya imut.

"Jadi, kalian berdua kenal dimana?"

Key mengulangi pertanyaan Ryeowook. Hampir semua tim dapur mengerubungi Junsu. Sepertinya dia memang disukai oleh orang-orang disini. Aku tidak tidak terlalu mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku mengiris-iris bahan makanan.

"Oh ituuu~ Aku mengenal Yoochun ketika dia masih bekerja di restoran _eu kyang kyang~"_

Tawa khasnya memenuhi dapur. Ya ampun. Tidak kukira akan mendengar tawa itu disini. Dulu ketika masih bekerja di restoran aku juga sering mendengar tawa itu ketika Junsu berbicara dengan teman-teman kerjaku. Dan sekarang disini Junsu sedang berbicara dengan tim dapur. Tertawa-tawa juga. Uh... de ja vu...

"Oh? Kau juga jadi supplier di tempat kerja Yoochun dulu?" Hyoyeon mulai tertarik. "Dia orangnya bagaimana?" tanyanya kepada Junsu sambil melirik ke arahku.

_Chop chop chop~_ sayuran yang tidak berdosa menjadi korban kekesalan. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

Chapter depan: YooChun mulai akrab dengan namja _paruh baya_ yang unik bernama Kim Jaejoong :p

.

* * *

**Author's zone**

.

_ April.1.2013_

.

Errr, FF ini tidak jadi saya bikin _two shots._ Chapter ini memang sengaja author bikin pendek banget ._.v Saya ingin lihat respon readers mengingat FF ini juga sudah hiatus 9 bulan lamanya. Kalo orang hamil mungkin sudah melahirkan sekarang :D

Reviewnya ditunggu yak... dan jangan CUMA nulis "lanjut" saja -_- Kalo reviewnya sip, chapter 3 saya update secepat yang saya bisa ^_^

Buat kalian yang belum tahu, tanggal 2 April besok Tohoshinki ada suatu event promosi album "TIME" di **_Osaka_** dan JYJ konser "The Return of JYJ" di **_Tokyo Dome_**. Acaranya pada hari yang sama,,,,, di dua kota yang berbeda *-* BigEast pasti bingung milih mau nonton yang mana nih *.*

**_Ini berita sungguhan, bukan April Mop yak =_=_**

Mari kita doakan semoga event Tohoshinki dan konser JYJ di hari yang sama ini akan berjalan lancar ^_^

.

**-Nina-**


End file.
